Question: What is the remainder when $3x^7-x^6-7x^5+2x^3+4x^2-11$ is divided by $2x-4$?
Solution: Since $2x - 4 = 2(x - 2),$ by the Remainder Theorem, we can find the remainder by setting $x = 2.$  Thus, the remainder is
\[3 \cdot 2^7 - 2^6 - 7 \cdot 2^5 + 2 \cdot 2^3 + 4 \cdot 2^2 - 11 = \boxed{117}.\]